


Izuku in Wonderland

by St00pid_ratt



Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alice in Wonderland, All Might is a little shit, All for One is a little shit, Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia Manga Spoilers, Cheating, Childhood Trauma, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dabi and Todoroki Shouto Are Siblings, Dead Midoriya Inko, Divorced Todoroki Enji | Endeavor/Todoroki Rei, Drugging, Eri Has PTSD (My Hero Academia), Established Midoriya Izuku/Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Established Relationship, Everyone is touch-starved, F/F, F/M, Fever Dreams, First work - Freeform, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Fuck you Aizawa, Gen, Good Parent Todoroki Rei, Heavily implied Midoriya Izuku/Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Heroes suck lol, I really hope y’all are reading these tags, I updated some things so please look at them, Imaginary Friends, Implied/Referenced Cheating, It’s Complicated, Izuku Midoriya has a mother complex, Izuku Midoriya is the group mom😎, Izuku has imaginary friends, Izuku is Alice, Izuku is crazy, Katsuki actually cares about Izuku, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Mental Health Issues, Mental Hospital, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Go to U.A. High School, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has Good Friends, Midoriya Izuku Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Midoriya Izuku Has Panic Attacks, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Midoriya Izuku is Bad at Feelings, Midoriya Izuku is Not a Hero, Midoriya Izuku is a Mess, Midoriya Izuku is messed up in the head, Midoriya Izuku is trying his best, Mild shipping, Minor Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Mother Complex, Mother figure Rei Todoroki, Mutual Pining, No Smut, OOC characters, Oblivious Midoriya Izuku, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, One-Sided Relationship, Originally Posted on Wattpad, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Please read all these damn tags, Poorly written angst, Possessive Bakugou Katsuki, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Bakugou Katsuki, Protective Behavior, Protective Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Real & Fake worlds, Rei Todoroki and Himiko Toga are step-sisters, Rei Todoroki is the best mother fukin parent, Schizophrenia, Sexuality Crisis, ShigaDeku - Freeform, Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko Needs a Hug, Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko is Bad at Feelings, Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko is Not a Villain, Shigaraki Tomura | Shumura Tenko just wants some love, Some tomudeku, Stan villains for clear skin, Tags Are Hard, Temporary Amnesia, The Author Regrets Nothing, The LoV has mental health issues, These tags are kinda all over the place, They all have issues, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Todoroki Rei Needs a Hug, Todoroki Rei’s good parenting, Tomudeku - Freeform, Touch-Starved, Touch-Starved Midoriya Izuku, Touch-Starved Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, We keeping this pg, bnha - Freeform, everyone has mental health issues, first fanfic, implied tomudeku, izuku has paranoid schizophrenia, just kidding it’s pretty obvious, mental illnes, mild ships, minor dekubowl, minor manga spoilers, mostly angst, one sided bakudeku, only at first tho, out of character everyone, paranoid schizophrenia, read the tags, some what with the original arcs, there is no LOV, things get spicy in chapter 5, this was a request book, trigger warning, tw, well-written fluff ( I hope lol)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/St00pid_ratt/pseuds/St00pid_ratt
Summary: Izuku was always a strange boy, from growing up with a disoriented family to having strange “imaginary friends” that could be a bad influence on him, plus, recurring dreams of a place called "Wonderland". Being sent to a mental hospital at the age of four isn’t the best either, especially when your family just decided to give up on you. But, he can always count on the magic of Wonderland to make him forget...can’t he?OrA really fucked up version of Alice in Wonderland, with the occasional sick twist of reality and trying your best to figure out what the fuck is going on.[Also posted on Wattpad]
Relationships: Ashido Mina & Asui Tsuyu & Hagakure Tooru & Jirou Kyouka & Uraraka Ochako & Yaoyorozu Momo, Bakugou Katsuki/Kendou Itsuka, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku one-sided, Bakugou Katsuki/Uraraka Ochako, Hagakure Tooru/Ojiro Mashirao, Jirou Kyouka/Yaoyorozu Momo, League of Villains & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & LoV, Midoriya Izuku & Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Midoriya Izuku & Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku/Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko
Kudos: 22





	1. Important A/N + Inspo/Credit

Hello!

This book was a request from @EclipseDark209 on wattpad

This will be PARTIALLY based on the Alice in Wonderland Movie.

(EDIT - Halfway through this story, I am planning on switching up the lore/plot to my own thing, including a new ending and characters.)

I am making this since there might be a couple of things that will be confusing with the timeline of this story.

1) This will follow the timeline and events of the first Alice in Wonderland movie up until a certain point. (you might want to re-watch the movie if you forgot what happens)

2) In this AU I mentioned in the description that Izuku has a sister, I will be making Ochako Uraraka his sister (only for the first part) in this story because I don't have any other roles that would fit her best. (again only for the first part, Ochaco will stay Ochaco for the rest of the story)

3) This book will have minor shipping, mostly for background characters mostly plus. (Edit- there will be minor shipping with characters that are already in a relationship in this book.)

3 Edit) I lied, there may be some shigadeku shipping (ONLY FLUFF) and by this, I mean that they get along better than anyone else, since of their mental states, and they both fancy each other.

4) In this AU Izuku does have a father for the first parts, other than that he doesn't show up again. (Hisashi Midoriya)

5) I will be making some changes to the story so that it fits with the character's description of the plot since I am making the ending different. 

6) Izuku (plus others) will be a little *lot* OOC in this because I am making it so that he has paranoid schizophrenia-like Alice in the movie.

7) poorly written angstO_o

(edit- I changed the story a little while ago and was just super lazy and forgot to update this so this was wrong for like 3 months lol)


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are introduced to Izuku and given a perspective on his life. We’re on our way to an important date.

A full moon.

It shines bright against the night sky in Japan, Musutafu. Buildings with blinding neon lights, the world is slowest at this time of night, as people snore away in their own little dreamland.

Except for one little boy. Wide awake as his father talks to strange people, talking about some type of adventure? Out steps, the boy wearing cotton pajamas and intrigued about this so-called adventure with his father, Hisashi.

Izuku.

That's the little boy's name.

The room goes quiet as the adults turn their heads and take in the boy's looks, messy black hair with green highlights, short and four freckles on each of his cheeks. Perfectly in the shape of a diamond. Big green eyes, without the shine that usually has it's placed there.

"The nightmare again?" Hisashi says, wanting to get him back to sleep as fast as possible so he can go back to discussing with the other adults about this adventure. All Izuku does is nod profusely. 'So it must be the usual than' Hisashi thinks. Fixing his posture, Hisashi walks over quickly to Izuku, to see what he needs to say now.

"I won't be long," Hisashi says to the other adults while holding his hand out for Izuku to take, and walking him back to his room.

As Izuku and Hisashi are in his room, Izuku being tucked in by his father. He begins to re-tell his nightmare to his father once more. "I'm falling," Izuku says, Hisashi is ready to listen and give his usual advice to Izuku about these nightmares. "Down a dark hole. Then, I-I see strange creatures," Izuku says, "What kind of creatures?" Hisashi says, intrigued because this time the nightmare is different from every other time.

"Well, there's a dodo bird, a rabbit in a waistcoat. And a smiling cat" Izuku says as he finishes his sentence. "I didn't know cats could smile," Hisashi says, trying to lighten the mood because he knows Izuku isn't that fond of these nightmares.

"*Sigh*, Neither did I," Izuku says, voice confused to match his facial expression. his eyes were those of a pleading type. Izuku takes a breath before continuing with his story, "And, there's a yellow caterpillar," Izuku says. "Yellow caterpillar?" Hisashi says, confused about what made Izuku dream of this. "D-do you think I've gone around the bin?" Izuku says, his eyes pleading and begging for an answer, his eyes look like they were on the brink of tears.

Hisashi moves his hand from his side, to cup the side of Izuku's forehead. he slowly pulls his hand back, a sympathetic look on his back, a sympathetic look on his face. "I'm afraid so, you're mad, bonkers, off your head," Hisashi says, Izuku's face doesn't see, to change he listens carefully to what his father has to say.

"But I'll tell you a secret, all the best people are." Hisashi finishes his sentence. Izuku giggles, his face looking relieved. He's glad to have his father to help him with things like this. "It's only a dream Izuku, nothing can harm you there. But if you get too frightened, you could always wake up, like this." Hisashi then takes his hand and pinches his arm. "Oww," Izuku says, though you could tell he isn't hurt by it because he smiles and laughs.

-Thirteen Years Later-

The carriage bumps up and down as it moves along the dirt path, the black horses snorting and galloping as the drives fastly move his arms up and down again, telling the horses to go faster.

Inside are two people, a middle-aged woman, and a young boy, around the age of sixteen. As the boy looks out the window of the small carriage, his mind seems to be elsewhere, his body shaking and wobbling with each turn and sway of the carriage.

The middle-aged woman moves her body as she reaches a hand up and brushes black and green curls out of the boy's face. The young boy doesn't seem to notice until after a few seconds, where he moves his head to the side and begins talking. "Must we go?" The boy says, his voice is small and tired sounding. The woman takes a second to regain her posture then lets out a breath before the young boy speaks again.

"I doubt they'll notice if we never arrive." His voice is almost pleading, it is clear that he doesn't want to be there. "They will notice," The woman says, as she looks the boy up and down. The woman then moves both of her hands to the side of the boy's body, feeling around before having an upset look on her face as she looks at him straight in the eyes.

"Where's your corset?" The woman asks, looking very displeased with the boy, The boy does not speak, as the woman unstraps his clover green overalls all the way down to his ankles. "And no stockings?!" by now the woman's patience is dropping and hoping for an answer as to why the boy was not wearing his garments. "I'm against them," The boy says, tilting his head as he speaks.

"But you're not properly dressed." The woman says she was very mad by this point, her own son had gone against her word. "Who's to say what's proper?!" the boy says. his mother now backing up against her chair with a stern look on her face. "What if it was agreed the proper was wearing a codfish on your head? Would you wear it?" The boy says, his voice laced in sas as he cocked his head to the side. "Izuku," His mother says, her voice very serious as to show that she did not want to continue the conversation anymore.

"To me, a corset is like codfish..." Izuku says, he turns his head to then go back to looking out the window. "Izuku, please not today" His mother, Inko, says. there is a few seconds pause before Izuku begins to speak again. "Father would've laughed," Izuku says, his voice goes dark as he speaks on the topic. Inko looks at Izuku before putting her head down, her eyes going droopy.

Izuku takes quick notice of this and goes to apologize. "I'm sorry," He says, although Inko's head still remains down. "I'm tired, I didn't sleep well last night," Izuku says, giving a reason for his actions. Inko's head immediately shoots up, "Did you have bad dreams again?" she asks, her eyes and facial expression was one of worry.

"Only one," Izuku says, though he looks awfully confused about his answer. "It's always the same ever since I can remember," Izuku says. he continued to look out the window as he spoke. "Do you think that's normal?" Izuku asked Inko, his facial expression just the same as it was years ago when his father tucked him in. "Don't most people have different dreams?" Izuku said, waiting for an answer from his mother. Inko began to shake her head while keeping eye contact with her son. "I don't know" Was the answer she gave him. she couldn't find the right words.

A few seconds passed of just Izuku and Inko looking at each other, suddenly, Inko took both of her hands to the back of her neck and took off her necklace. She then put the necklace on Izuku, as he once again looked out the carriage window. "There, you're beautiful," Inko said to Izuku, "Now, can you manage to smile?" Inko said. A bit of a teasing tone in her voice, as Izuku cracked a small smile, But it slowly faded.

The mansion of the Iida's then came into view just moments later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! I hope I did okay on this first chapter since it is my first even bnha fanfic (or in this case any fanfic) I usually like to focus more or description and how to really visualize the scenes for my books, I actually was watching AIW while writing this chapter so I could be as accurate as possible!
> 
> I may not be able to update super frequently on this book because of school, but I probably will have a few drafts for this.
> 
> The next chapter will be introducing a couple of new characters into the story as well as the beginning of Izuku/Alice following the white rabbit.
> 
> Until next time, byeeeeee!!!!
> 
> (1276 words, excluding the a/n)


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku meets new people at this garden party. And, Is that a rabbit?

As Izuku and Inko speed-walked down the gravel path, Izuku having to walk faster than Inko because she was walking faster than Izuku, they were met with Kenichi Iida and Tango Iida. Both were the parents of Tenya Iida.

Kenichi Iida, Tenya Iida's father was not looking very pleased with the fact that Izuku and Inko were late to the garden party. Tango Iida, Tenya's mother on the other hand was looking relieved, but she still did look very mad.

"At last, we'd thought you'd never arrive. Izuku, Tenya is waiting to dance with you. Go" Tango said, looking very stiff at the fact it took them both so long to get there. As Izuku took one last look at his mother, he hurried down the steps to go find Tenya. Inko had a look of worry for her son. "You do realize it's well past 4, now everything has been rushed through," Tango said, "I am sorry-" before Inko could finish her sentence, Tango but in again, "Oh, never mind," Tango said with the tone of annoyance as well as a sneer on her face.

As Tango walks down the stairs, Kenichi has a sort of weary facial expression, he looks very tired and sorry. "Forgive my Wife, she's been planing this affair for almost twenty years," Kenichi says, he moves closer to Inko as he speaks. Inko takes a breath before speaking, "Hisashi charms me" Inko says, she doesn't look at Kenichi, rather at the staircase and onto the people attending the party. "My condolences, I think of your Husband often, he was truly a man of vision," Kenichi says, he takes a moment to look at Inko, and at that moment, Inko cracks a small smile. "I hope you don't think I've taken advantage of your misfortunes," Kenichi says. He and Inko start to walk towards the staircase. Inko takes a minute to respond to him, stuttering with her sentence.

"Of course not, I'm pleased that you purchased the company," Inko says, Kenichi whips his head around to face Inko, his face implies that he does not believe her answer. "I was a fool for not investing in this madventure when I had the chance," Kenichi says, he mostly whispers his response in Inko's ear, so that only she can hear.

Inko's mouth turns into somewhat of a smug glance towards Kenichi, "Hisashi thought so too," She says, she chuckles a little bit while doing so.

\----------------------

As the sound of clacking boots and high heels on the dance floor outside, Izuku and Tenya were bowing at each other, a sign of a greeting but this also counted as them starting to dance. 

As they took hands and began to waltz with each other, they met with another couple. Tsuyu Asui, Tokoyami Fumikage. Izuku had a look of worry and curiosity written on his face. "Tenya, do you ever tire of cordvill?" Izuku asks, he looks at Tenya but he has not bothered to look at him.

"On the contrary, I find it invigorating," Tenya says, he looked smug as he took the hand of Asui and danced with her and Izuku. Tenya then gives Asui's hand back to Tokoyami, just then Izuku giggles, this catches Tenya's attention. "Do I amuse you?" Tenya says, his smirk never leaving his face, only being replaced by a less pleased one. "No, I had a sudden vision of all the ladies in trousers and the men wearing dresses," Izuku said, he looked very happy sharing his thoughts. "It would be best to keep your visions to yourself," Tenya said, he looked disgusted about the thought.

"When in doubt, remain silent," Tenya said. he didn't have a clear emotion on his face, but you could tell he was relaxed. Tenya took a short breath, then exhaled as he took the lead in dancing and lead a confused Izuku in a circle. Izuku being slightly confused about what Tenya said, looked up to see a flock of migrating geese. While looking up, he bumped into another couple.

"Parden us, sir, Mr. Midoriya is distracted," Tenya said, apologizing to the couple that they had disturbed. When the couple was no longer in sight, Tenya's face turned from smug and cheery, to displeased and angry. "Wheres your head?!" He asked, it was more of a small shout but not too loud so that they were the only ones that heard. "I was wondering what it would be like to fly..." Izuku said he looked sad that he was being talked to with that tone of voice.

Tenya took a moment before answering Izuku. "Why would you spend your time thinking about such an impossible thing," Tenya said he was curious why Izuku would waste his time on that. "Why wouldn't I? My father sometimes believed in six impossible things before breakfast." Izuku said, Tenya didn't bother listening to him, as he looked over his shoulder to see his mother, encouraging him to do something.

Izuku seemed to take notice of this and looked expectant of something. Just then Tenya hesitantly looked Izuku in the eyes and told Izuku to follow him. Tenya basically dragged Izuku off the stage and to a more secluded area of the big yard. "Izuku," Tenya started, he stood tall and began to talk once again. "Meet me under the gazebo in precisely ten minutes," Tenya said, he looked down on Izuku as he spoke. Tenya then nodded his head and then left.

Right after he left, two giggling girls came over to Izuku. He could identify the one on the right as Mina Ashido, she was very popular with her best friend, Toruu Hagakure. Toruu's cheeks turned a rosy red as she looked at Izuku, Mina was basically bubbling with excitement.

"We have a secret to tell you," Mina said, she was now bouncing on the balls of her feet with a smile going ear-to-ear. "If you're telling me then it's not much of a secret," Izuku said, pointing out their flaws of going to him. "Perhaps we shouldn't..." Toruu said, looking much calmer and relieved but at the same time more worried than Mina.

"But we decided we should," Mina quickly but in, she still looked as excited as ever. "If we tell her, she wouldn't be surprised," Toruu said, she had a smug and cheeky look on her face. "Will you be surprised?!" Mina asked excitedly, she was waiting for a chance to spill the beans to Izuku. "Not if you tell me," Izuku said, he looked calm and curious. "But now you've brought it up. You have to," Izuku said, he himself was getting riled up about this so-called secret.

"No we don't," Mina said, she now looked ecstatic but had dropped the idea of telling Izuku their secret. "In fact, we won't," Toruu said, both of the girls then started to giggle and laugh at the idea of leaving Izuku out. Izuku then had an idea of how to get their little 'secret' out, "Wonder if your mother knows that you two swim naked in the Havishims pond?" Izuku said, his tone was serious but had sort of teasing to it.

Both girl's expressions then faded and turned from giddy to scared. Mina was getting a little mad but she stayed scared for the most part. "You wouldn't..." Mina said, she looked astonished at what Izuku was saying. "Oh, but I would, there's your mother right now," Izuku says as he points to a woman in a big yellow dress with white lacing. She had short black hair that went down to her shoulders.

"Tenya is going to ask for your hand," Toruu quickly said. A gasp came from someone behind Izuku as there was a hand on his shoulder and he was spun around by someone. His eyes met those of Ochako, his sister. "You RUINED the surprise!" Ochako said she emphasized the word 'ruined' to show how important the secret was.

Walking away from Mina and Toruu, Toruu had let out a noise of infuriation and rage at Izuku. "I could strangle her," Ochako said, she was mad, clearly. "Everybody wound to so much effort to keep the secret," Ochako said, she took a minute to breathe since she was out of breath. "Does everyone know?" Izuku asked his sister, he was sad and a bit mad that there was a decision made without him.

"That's why they've all come, this is your engagement party," Ochako said, there was a hint of excitement in her voice as she looked around to all the guests. "Tenya will ask you under the gazebo. When you say yes-" before Ochako could finish her sentence, she was cut off by an angry Izuku, "But I don't know if I want to marry Tenya..." Izuku said he was uneasy and weary about the whole topic of marriage, especially since he was just sixteen. "Who then? You won't do better than a lord." Ochako said, Izuku looked over to where Tenya was, only to find him whipping his nose on her shirt sleeve.

"You'll soon be seventeen Izuku, that pretty face won't last forever. You don't want to end up like Auntie Chiyo, would you?." Ochako said, she motioned her head to a small old lady, her grey was in a bun and she was wearing a beige dress, accompanied by a fancy feather fan. "Well you don't want to be a burden on mother do you?" Ochako said, there was a sympathetic tone in her voice. "No..." Izuku said, he was looking at his sister as if there was something on her face, he was very confused.

"So, you'll marry Tenya. You'll be as happy as I am with Katsuki, and you'll life will be perfect," Ochako said, ever since she got married to her Husband Katsuki, she has always been happier, which is a good thing. But, something kinda wrong with their marriage. Izuku took a quick note of that. "It's already decided!" Ochako said she was giddy and happy about this new upcoming couple, her brother could finally have a good life.

"Izuku dear," The voice of Tango made Ochako and Izuku stop dead in their track, the woman could be very scary sometimes. "I'll leave you to it," Ochako said as she then walked away from Izuku. "Shall we take a leisurely stroll through the garden? Just you and me." Tango asked, her voice was calm, but still was the thing that stood out the most among the commotion. Izuku feels overpowered and small in the presence of the woman.

\----------------------

As Tango and Izuku walked through the small garden, Tango was leaning into Izuku and making conversation. "Do you know what I've always dreaded?" Tango spoke, she let out a lough exhale as she took a moment before speaking again, Izuku was all ears to this conversation. "The decline of the aristocracy?" Izuku said he looked at Tango, he wanted to know the answer to this question. "Ugly Grandchildren," Tango said, Izuku looked surprised at her answer, as it was not what he would've thought of.

"But you're lovely, you're bound to produce little- Imbeciles" Tango's mood suddenly changed as she saw the long row of white roses. "The gardeners have planted white roses when I specifically asked for red." Tango did not like that the garden was out of place with what she had asked for. "You could always paint the roses red," Izuku suggested, he seemed very serious with his suggestion and his tired expression was still there as of that morning. 

"What an odd thing to say..." Tango said, she looked intrigued and curious but also confused about why Izuku had said such a thing. "You should know that my son has an extremely delicate digestion-" Before Tango could finish her sentence, something else had caught the attention of Izuku, it was running in the roses, messing and shaking the rose bushes.

"Did you see that?" Izuku said, not breaking the stare he had on the bushes. "See what?" Tango said she was still looking at Izuku as she was speaking. " 'Twas a rabbit I think?" Izuku said. He wasn't exactly sure about what he saw, he just knew he had seen something. "Nasty things, I'd enjoy setting the dogs on them," Tango said, she looked back at the roses seeing nothing. Izuku didn't respond to Tango as she kept talking. "If you serve Tenya the wrong foods, he could get a blockage," Tango said.

Izuku continued to look at the bushes, this time there was more rustling in the leaves, then; a rabbit. It wasn't your average rabbit though, it wore a waistcoat and had a monocle, apart from that it was white with red splotches all over its fur. It dashed so fast you wouldn't be able to see it because it was so fast. But Izuku did.

"Did you see it at that time?!" Izuku frantically said, "See what?" Tango replied. "THE RABBIT!" Izuku basically shouted, Tango was taken back by this tone of voice that Izuku had. "Don't shout!" Tango said, Izuku looked back at her, he was mad and confused at why Tango had not seen the rabbit. "Now, pay attention. Tenya said you were easily distracted." Tango then began walking again, Izuku having to keep up with her.

"What was I saying?" Tango said she had lost her train of thought while having to speak to Izuku. "Tenya has a blockage-" Izuku started, but before he could finish his response he sees the red and white rabbit again. This time it was pointing to a clock?! It then quickly runs away. Izuku takes quick notice of this and quickly dismisses himself. "I couldn't be more interested, but you'll have to excuse me," After finishing his sentence, Izuku quickly runs off, leaving a confused Tango behind.

\----------------------

As he runs full circle in the garden, he ends up right in front of his Auntie Chiyo's lonely table. He slowly approaches her table while calling out for her. "Aunt Chiyo," Izuku starts, Chiyo then turns her head to look at the boy, she places a hand on his shoulder. "I think I'm going mad. I keep seeing a rabbit in a waistcoat." Izuku says Chiyo takes interest quickly in what Izuku has to say.

Chiyo makes a face before speaking, "Can't be bothered with your fancy rabbit now, I'm waiting for my fiance," Chiyo says, she looks in the crowd of people expecting to see them. "You have a fiance?" Izuku says his voice is soft and small but very curious and intrigued. While looking into the crowd the same rabbit runs through the bushes of mixed flowers, no one can see due to it being blocked by the bushes. 

"There!" Izuku says, he points a finger in the direction of the running rabbit and Chiyo moves her head, only to see nothing. "Did you see it!?" Izuku says, Chiyo does not but continues with her story. "He's a prince, but alas he cannot marry me. Unless he, renounces his throne, "Chiyo chuckles for a second before continuing. "It's tragic isn't it," Chiyo says, he fans herself as she continues to look in the crowd. "Very..." Is all Izuku says before he runs off to go follow the rabbit. 

\----------------------

As Izuku looks around for the rabbit, he comes across an arch and steps in when he hears a giggle, only to find a man making out with a woman. It's Katsuki. Ochako's Husband that she's 'oh, so happy with' Izuku thinks. "Katsuki?" Izuku says, earning a gasp from the woman as she stops dead in her tracks, her name is Kendo? "I-Izuku, uh- we were just um- Kendo's an old friend," Katsuki says, he wipes his mouth as Kendo walks away slowly.

"I can see you're very close," Izuku says, his eyebrows are furrowed and he is clearly ticked off, his sister's husband is cheating on her, just a few minutes ago she was saying how happy and perfect her life has been ever since she married him. "So- you won't mention to your sister, will ya?" Katsuki said, he walked closer to Izuku while hunching over a bit.

"I don't know, I'm confused I need time the think-" Izuku says, Katsuki then interrupts him by speaking, "Well think about Ochako, heh- she'd never trust me again," Katuski says, he looks between Izuku and the ground implying that he should think about his sister. It was just basic manipulation. "You don't want to ruin her marriage, do you?" Katsuki then takes his hand to Izuku's face, trying to cup his chin. 

Izuku pulls his face back before he can cup his chin. "ME!? But I'm not the one who's sneaking around behind HER back-" Izuku says, he then is startled by the presence of Tenya as he is right behind him. "There you are," Tenya says, Izuku then follows him to the gazebo.

\----------------------

As people surround the gazebo that both Tenya and Izuku stand-in, there is a painter capturing the moment on the canvas.

Tenya then bends on one knee and motions for Izuku to take his hands. Tenya smiles a little before going to speak. "Izuku Midoriya," Tenya starts, Izuku then notices a yellow caterpillar crawling it's way up on Tenya's back. "Tenya," Izuku says, he keeps his eyes on the caterpillar as it is now made its place on Tenya's shoulder.

Tenya takes notice of how Izuku is distracted and goes to ask him. "What is it?" Tenya asks in almost a whisper, although Izuku can heat it. "You have a caterpillar on your shoulder," Izuku says, Tenya then looks at his shoulder to see the caterpillar. He tries to fling the poor thing off.

"Ew," Tenya says, Izuku takes the lead to take the caterpillar off. "Don't hurt it," Izuku says, he gently lifts the insect off and places it behind him on the gazebo fence. "You'll want to wash that finger," Tenya says, a tone of disgust laced in his voice. Izuku exhales deeply before going again to take Tenya's hands. "Izuku Midoriya," Tenya says, he takes a few seconds to pause and Izuku looks back at the crowd of people looking straight at them.

"Will you be my Husband?" Tenya says, he smiles showing his teeth at Izuku. Izuku looks uncertain and queasy at the question. "Well," Izuku starts, he looks back once again at the crowd of people, trying to read their faces as to what he should do at this moment. "Everyone expects me to, and... you're a lord. My face won't last, and I don't want to end up like," Izuku then looks in the direction of his Aunt Chiyo. She seems to get the message and gasps, looking sadder than she already was.

"But this is happening so quickly I-" before finishing his sentence, Izuku lets go of Tenya's hands and steps away from him. "I think I..." Izuku then takes a moment to look at everyone's faces, Tenya's parent doesn't look so happy, especially Tango. His mothers and sister are saddened, showing slight disappointment.

The ticking sound of a clock makes Izuku turn his head, he looks over to the secluded part of the garden to see the red and white rabbit. It's pointing to the time on the clock, Is Izuku late for something? Izuku then quickly turns his head back in a hurry, "I-I think I, I need a moment," just then Izuku starts running into the garden, no one stops him.

\----------------------

As Izuku chases the red and white rabbit he passes trees and bushes, pushing them out of the way. He stops at a broken tree that the rabbit has run into. Izuku goes to inspect the tree, only to find a massive hole in the ground next to it. As Izuku crouches down to the hole, he calls out for the rabbit.

"H-Hello?" Izuku's voice is soft and small, just like how it had mostly been as to spending time here. Just then, Izuku moves his hands on either side of the hole. One of his hands slip on the grass and he falls.

Down

Down

Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is the second chapter, it's actually a lot longer than the last one. This is also where I am going to change the story a bit so it fits the whole persona of "crazy Izuku" This chapter was supposed to be out yesterday, but I fell asleep before posting it.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> (3362 words, excluding the a/n)


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This place is really weird and meeting all these new people is very tiresome for Izuku, how about we get chased by a giant beast as well?

Izuku screamed as he fell into the hole, grabbing onto roots that ultimately snapped under his weight. Not only that, but there were strange objects falling in the hole with him, a piano, a bed, and a bookshelf. Izuku flipped and twisted and turned while falling, his vision was becoming blurry. Izuku had stepped on the keys of a piano, triggering it to fall with him. As it was about to crash into him, it suddenly went backward as Izuku fell faster than it.

Falling faster and faster, Izuku bounced off a bed and was pushed into another route because of it. He screamed again as he descended faster and further into the ground. He soon hit a flat surface and came crashing inside to what seemed to be a room with multiple doors. He tumbled down the side of the curved wall and landed on his stomach. Slowly but surely he got up, only to realize that he wasn't on the floor. But, on the ceiling?

Falling down again because of the gravity, he landed on his stomach again, to be met with doors all around him. As he stood up, he looked around curiously, waiting for some type of answer about where he was. Walking up to a large dark door, he tried turning the handle, only to find out it was locked. He then tried another, and another, and another, all of these doors are locked.

Izuku looks around the room for a few seconds before noticing a small glass table in the middle of it. Walking towards the table, Izuku finds a black key, it looks like I may be able to open one of the doors. Going around the room again, he tries the key on every door, only to find that they still remain locked.

After trying the last door, he notices that there is a certain right next to it. Moving the curtain, he sees nothing until he looks down to see a small door, possibly made for a small creature. Izuku then crouches down and tries to open the door with the mysterious key, it works. He is only able to fir his head and part of his shoulder through the door before he can no longer fit.

Izuku takes his body back, he exhales sharply before looking around the room again, he spots a mysterious bottle of liquid. He stands and walks up to the door, picking up the bottle and examining it. There is a tag on the bottle with the words, 'Drink Me' written on it. Izuku then un cogs, the bottle with a 'squeak' of the cap, he then takes a whiff of the liquid. He makes a face and an 'Ugh' sound. Izuku still being curious then says "It's only a dream" as he decides to drink some of the liquid.

Chugging down some of the liquid, Izuku starts coughing as he then starts rapidly shrinking. His overalls and shoes do not fit him anymore. He looks around as his world is seen by someone smaller than him, much smaller than him. Taking his striped sock and tying it around his waist as a slim fitting dress, he starts to jog to the door, only to find that he does not have the key.

Izuku runs back to the glass table and looks up. The key is exactly right where he left it, only he can't reach it quite yet. Izuku tries to jump but he only manages to get both his hands on the table before he slips and falls right back down to the floor.

As Izuku tries and fails at getting the key again, he also fails to see the pair of eyes staring at him. They then begin to talk. "You'd think he would remember all this from the first time," says the first voice, they have a raspy voice, almost as if their throat is sore. A second voice then begins to speak up. "You brought the wrong Izuku," It says, their voice is more feminine like, talking in a hard whisper. A new voice then speaks up, "He's the right one, I'm certain of it" The voice says, their voice is more masculine from the last, and they seem to have a more monotone voice.

As Izuku then gives up on trying to get the key, looks for a new way of acquiring a way to get out of the room. He breathes sharply and heavily as he looks down in front of him, he then sees a small glass box with what seems to be a... cake?!

Izuku opens up the box and gently takes the small rectangular cake out of its confinements. Taking a closer look he sees a message on the top of the cake, it reads, 'Eat Me'. 'Just like the drink' Izuku thinks, he begins to see a pattern with the number of events happening in this strange room, it's almost familiar.

Looking up once more, Izuku sees the drink and from then can piece together what he is supposed to do in a situation like this. Taking a bite of the small cake in his hands, Izuku stands up and waits for the process to happen, just then he looks down to see his legs growing, he is getting taller. His makeshift sock dress starts to become tight around his figure. He stands close to the wall as his head hits the ceiling of the small room because of how tall he has gotten.

The feminine voice behind the door then speaks up again. "He's the wrong Izuku," The voice says, their voice is angry and filled with malice. The monotone voice then speaks up again, "Give him a chance" the monotone voice said, then all of the voices went silent. Izuku then quickly crouched down and slid the key from the table to his now enlarged hand.

He then proceeded to inspect the key again for a few seconds then took the bottle of liquid in his hand. Taking the cap off with his teeth, Izuku once again began to chug some of the contents bottles. Coughing again he slowly shrunk back to his small size. Izuku then started to jog with the key in hand to the small door, he was just barely taller than it.

Opening the door, Izuku gently pushed it open as he looked outside, the sky was cloudy and the ground was littered with leaves or colorful flowers. The wind pushed his hair behind him so that you could see his forehead. As Izuku started to walk forward, the door behind him closed as he walked down an old stone staircase that was filled with moss, small mushrooms and I tree planted right next to it. Small dragon-fly-like creatures flew past him as he looked around curiously.

He continued walking until he passed an old gateway to what seemed to be the entrance to a cemetery. Right as he passed the gate, Izuku almost ran into a green pig with darker green splotches all over its skin, it looked to be running away from something.

As Izuku kept walking, more flying creatures passed him prancing in the air around him. "Curiouser and curiouser," Izuku said, sort of in a mumble but if you were close enough you could hear him. Izuku turned around fully to take in his surroundings when he turned back in front of him, he was met with a surprise. It was the rabbit from earlier, seeing the thing right in front of him now, Izuku saw the small details that he wasn't able to before.

The most obvious one being that it wasn't an actual rabbit. I was a person if Izuku was at his normal height, then he would slightly taller than Izuku. He had red and white hair that was split down the middle. A rather large scar on his face, on his left eye. He also had heterochromatic eyes, one blue, and the other brown. He had the paws of a rabbit, and his legs were those of a rabbit too. He could probably be a hare.

Not only was their a rabbit, but there were also two other boys right behind him, they seemed to be both males and were both taller than Izuku, One had spiky red hair and eyes too, he wore a pair of black overalls with a black and white striped shirt underneath., kinda like the ones Izuku had. The boy next to the redhead, Had short yellow hair with the pattern of a lightning bolt going through it. He also had the same color eyes, he was wearing the same clothes as the red. They both looked extremely bored.

Lastly, on the blondes right, was a dodo bird, it had different shades of purple feathers, even going with the color blue for the gradient. The bird was wearing a moss green vest, with a cane to help him walk. And you couldn't really see, but if you looked right next to the rabbit boy's foot, there was a mouse. She had brown fur and was wearing a white shirt, with what seemed to be a brownish beige-colored jacket, she also had a little needle made for sewing things together, to act as a sword for her. She looked, familiar... like Izuku had met her before somewhere.

"I told you he's the right Izuku," The rabbit boy said, his monotone voice was now something more of giddy with excitement. The brown mouse then spoke up, "I am not convinced" the mouse said, her tone of voice was snarky and suspicious. The rabbit boy then spoke up once again, "How is that for gratitude, I've been out there for weeks trailing one Izuku after the next. AND, I was almost eaten by other animals!." The rabbit boy spoke with the defense he voice was astonished as he spoke about his time tracking down these so-called, 'other Izuku's'. "Can you imagine? People, they go about entirely unclothed, and they do their... 'shookem!'. The rabbit boy said, jumping a bit when he mentioned what the people he followed were doing.

"IN PUBLIC!" The rabbit boy basically shouted the other people and animals looked at the rabbit boy completely disgusted and engrossed in what the rabbit boy just said. Izuku on the other hand didn't look so bothered, in fact, his expression didn't change the minute that he saw them. "I had to evert my eyes-" Before the rabbit boy could completely finish his sentence, somebody else spoke up. A talking pink flower?! "He doesn't look anything like himself." the flower said, they pointed their leaves at Izuku making a face of disgust at him. "That's because he's the wrong Izuku!" The brown mouse exclaimed, she moved her small hands in the direction of Izuku, "Hm, If he was he might be..." The redhead then said, he looked confused while the blondie next to him agreed. "If he is then he ain't," The blonde then said, "But if he was, then he would be," The blonde and the redhead then continued to have an argument on whether Izuku was the right Izuku.

Izuku, tired of all the bickering, then spoke up. "How can I be the wrong Izuku when this is my dream?" Izuku said, the creatures and other people looked very confused with what he had meant about this all being a dream. "And how I might ask?" Izuku said, he was stepping closer to them, his footsteps wobbly and small as he tried to balance himself. "Oh, I'm Eijiro Kirishima!" The redhead, or now Eijiro said, then, the Blonde beside Eijiro spoke up. "In cherry wise, I'm Denki Kaminari, he's Eijiro," Denki said, he then pointed back to Eijiro saying who he was. "We should consult Aizawa" The dodo bird then said, 'Who's Aizawa? ' Izuku thought. Just then, both Eijiro and Denki walked up to Izuku and once again started bickering about who was going to escort him while pulling on Izuku's arms.

"Are they always this way?" Izuku asked, he was about to crash into the rabbit boy when he was suddenly pulled away from him by Denki. "Family trait," The rabbit boy said, he jumped behind the rest of the group while looking at them curiously. "You can both escort him!" The rabbit boy said he had his arms up in a punching position without his hands being formed in fists.

\---------------------

As Izuku was walked deeper and deeper into the forest, He started a conversation with Eijiro and Denki. "Who is this Aizawa?" Izuku asked to two, the strange rabbit boy then butt-into the conversation, "He's wise, he's absolute," both Denki and Eijiro then spoke at the same time, "He's Aizawa!" They both said, their tone of voice was more of a sing-song type.

Walking deeper and deeper, they then faced a wall of smoke, it wafted in the air and around the area where it was being made. The small brown mouse then took the lead in the group and ran up on all fours to the smoke. Izuku looked cautiously and curiously at the smoke his face contorted so that he didn't have to breathe much in.

As they walked closer, he could make out the giant mushroom protruding out of the ground, as they walked closer to the mushroom, the smoke cleared to show a... caterpillar? The caterpillar was yellow with highlights of light green. The insect was also smoking. "Who are you?" The caterpillar asked, the insect had the face somewhat of a man, Izuku then spoke up as everyone around them got quiet. "Aizawa?" Izuku looked rather intrigued about the man/insect, Aizawa on the other hand looked rather tired and bored. "You're not Aizawa, I'm Aizawa. The question is," Aizawa paused as he inhaled more smoke and blew it in Izuku's face before continuing.

"Who. Are. You?" Aizawa said, Izuku was coughing as the smoke went into his lungs, fanning away the extra smoke from his face. "Izuku," Izuku said, the rabbit boy then turned his head, he looked concerned and scared for some reason. "We shall see..." Aizawa said, his eyebrows were furrowed as he leaned back into the mushroom, he continued smoking as Izuku then continued talking. "What do you mean by that, I ought to know who I am," He asked, he looked scared and worrisome. "Yes you ought to stupid, unroll the oraculum," Aizawa said. Izuku looks to his left to see a scroll sitting on a small but noticeable mushroom, as everybody surrounds the mushroom and the rabbit boy begins to speak. "The oraculum, being the telendracle compendium of Wonderland," The rabbit boy says, Izuku looks deeper at the scroll and notices that the previous events that happened to him in Wonderland, are written on the scroll, words and symbols appear on the scroll, narrating then present.

"It's a calendar," Izuku says, he rests his arms on the side of the mushroom, looking dumbfounded at the piece of paper. "Compendium, it tells of each and every day. Since the begging" Aizawa says, he doesn't look very happy or amused as he continues to smoke and roll his eyes at Izuku. "Today is grivelick day, in the time of the Red Queen," The rabbit boy says, he looks giddy which doesn't match the voice of his monotone voice. Aizawa then spoke up. "Show him the frabsious day," the caterpillar man said, he leaned in more into the mushroom awaiting the reaction of Izuku on this day.

Denki then spoke up. "Hm, oh yeah! Frabsious! the day you slay the Jabowaki" he said. While Denki was looking pleased and excited, Izuku was looking confused and he looked as if Denki had said something wrong. "Sorry, slay what?" Izuku asked, he wasn't at all pleased at how the idea sounded. "Oh-" Before Denki could respond to the boy, Kirishima had butt-into the conversation. "Right there! That being you with the Vulpal sword" Eijiro says, he looks very excited and happy at the mention of this so-called "Vulpal sword". Izuku doesn't have a clue what this whole thing they're talking about.

"No other sword can kill the Jabowaki," Denki said, Izuku looked at the scroll to see a moving picture, it was him he was wearing some sort of armor and had what seemed to be the Vulpal sword in had, the Jabowaki was lunging itself at Izuku, it's claws were extended and it's mouth open to show razor-sharp teeth. "If it ain't Vulpal, it ain't dead," Eijiro said, he still had a smile on his face, just less noticeable. Izuku took note of this new information as he pieced together everything, his eyes widened and he stumbled back, his mouth was open slightly as to say some type of words, "That's not me!" he said, the little brown mouse then spoke up in the conversation.

"I know!" The mouse said, she jumped off the mushroom that she was sitting on and scurried her way over behind everyone else as the rabbit boy, began speaking once again. "Resolve this for us Aizawa, is he the right Izuku?" he said, he then began backing up with Izuku as everyone soon followed. "Not hardly," Aizawa said before the smoke once again completely washed him away.

"I told ya," the brown mouse said, she had an angry look on her face as she and everybody else walked up slowly to Izuku who kept backing up with every step they took. "Oh dear," the rabbit boy said, he looked tired and his eyes were slightly droopy, along with his ears. "I said so," Denki said, he looked very smug about how he apparently knew that Izuku wasn't the right Izuku. "Well, I said so," Eijiro then fired back at Denki, looking at him with a sort of hurt expression while still looking offended. From then on, both Denki and Eijiro then continued to once again bicker and fight.

The pink flower from earlier then spoke up, "Hm, Hm, Hm, a little imposter. Hm, pretending to be Izuku. he should be ashamed," the flower said, the other two surrounding the pink one had a look of disgust and anger on their fac eas they looked at Izuku. The rabbit boy then spoke up as he made his way to the front of the group. "I was so certain of you," He said, his eyes looked sad as his ears were now drooping behind his head. "I'm sorry! I don't mean to be the wrong Izuku... Wait, this is my dream. I'm going to wake up now and you'll all disappear," Izuku said, with the first half of his sentence he looked scared and anxious, in the second half, he looked like he had just discovered the cure to cancer.

Izuku then took his left hand to the upper side of his right shoulder and gave a quick pinch. 'Just like father taught me' Izuku thought. When Izuku pulled his hand back, he kept his eyes closed for a few seconds. When he opened his eyes, he was met with a very confused Denki and Eijiro, they were looking at Izuku with scrunched up noses and furrowed eyebrows. Izuku looked at both of them expectantly before speaking. "That's odd, pinching usually does the trick." He said he looked up at the group seeing as he was still extremely small, just not as small as the brown mouse who then spoke up.

"I could stick you if that would help!" The mouse said, she drew her sewing needle as she also looked angry and eager about hurting Izuku and getting him out of wonderland. "It might actually, thank you," Izuku said, he looked down as the mouse quickly made her way towards Izuku with her needle sticking out. "My pleasure," the mouse said, she lifted the needle up and then quickly took it down on Izuku's big toe. "OW!" Izuku said as he screamed in pain and hunched over, it hurt a lot more than it should have, the mouse really did want him gone.

Just then, the ground started to shake, and then... A BEAST! It crashed down some of the ruins of what looked to be it had white fur with splotches all over its fur. Razor-sharp teeth with claws the size of Izuku's head. It shook it's head a few times before regaining its balance from the wall it had crashed into. "PINSTACKE!" Screamed Denki and Eijiro at the same time, they threw their arms up as then began running from the horrid beast.

The pinstacke roared as it shook it's massive body, a sign of dominance. Suddenly, hundreds of men in red armor came running in from behind the pinstacke as they charged at Izuku and the group, as Izuku was running from the beast, Denki and Eijiro were frozen in fear and they jumped in a large bush to avoid being captured by the beast. As he ran, Izuku looked back to see the flamingos from eailer being captured, the beast was hot on his tail as it jumped wand ended up a few feet behind Izuku, running in a dress wasn't helping him either.

Suddenly Izuku stopped running, as well as the rabbit boy, dodo bird, and the brown mouse. They quickly were on their way again as they saw more men in red armor blocking the exit in front of them. As the group was running, the rabbit boy fell behind and was captured in one of the nets that the men used to capture the flamingos. The dodo was the next one to go, as the bird bumped into one of the men, fell backward, and was soon captured in the net.

Izuku ran as fast as he could, being the only one left apart from the brown mouse who was nowhere to be seen at the moment, she must've been hiding. The pinstacke was close to killing Izuku and was re-directed by the men to go where Izuku was. The little brown mouse came back right behind Izuku just as the pinstacke was gaining on him, crashing into giant mushrooms and stomping so hard while running, it made the whole ground shake.

Just then, Denki and Eijiro came out of their hiding spot in the giant bush, only to start running again. Just as the brown mouse was going to be trampled by the pinstacke, she jumped into an opening in an old broken tree branch. Izuku continued running, even when the beast had crashed into a dead tree and sent it flying at Izuku, even when it roared again, revealing it's three rows of razor-sharp teeth.

Izuku panted in heavy breathes as he then ran into a valley of mushrooms that completely hid him from the eyes of the beast, but that didn't stop it from continuing to run into all the mushrooms in its path. Jumping at a long-range, the beast had finally caught onto Izuku as it landed in another now broken tree. Izuku tried to get away but stopped as he realized something.

"Wait," He said, he was out of breath and looked pale as his eyes widened at somewhat of a fact. The beast then got up and began sniffing around, looking for Izuku, up close it looked more of a bulldog than a beast. Izuku began to talk to himself about the current information in this situation. "It's only a dream, nothing can hurt me..." He said to himself, the pinstacke's footsteps were getting louder and louder by the second, Izuku then decided it was a good idea to turn around and face the pinstacke himself.

As the pinstacke was basically in front of Izuku, the brown mouse was watching the current situation of what was happening with Izuku. She then realized what was going to happen to Izuku if he continued to stand there like an idiot. She decided to take action, "What's she doin'?!" The mouse said, she ran out of her hiding stop and sped to where Izuku and the pinstacke were.

As the beast was right in front of Izuku, he repeated the words to himself over and over again. "Can't hurt me, can't hurt me, can't hurt me," He said, trying to reassure himself that nothing could get to him because it was his dream. The beast skidded to a stop and roared once again, hoping to frighten Izuku, but he didn't budge. All of a sudden right as the pinstacke was about to leap at Izuku, the brown mouse had run up at the top of the beast's head, stuck out her needle out, and punctured the beast's eye. Taking its eye out when she retracted it.

The beast screamed in agony, thrashing around, it managed to scratch the side of Izuku's arm. It was a deep cut that was bleeding badly. Izuku yelled, putting his hand on his injured arm and began to run with the brown mouse, just as the beast had stumbled back and continued to scream, the others in the group ran away with Izuku and the mouse.

\---------------------

As the group ran and was out of sight, the Oraculum was left behind, just now on the floor because of the sudden commotion. Just then, a man wearing all back and some highlights of red, picked up the Oraculum, getting a closer look at his face, you could see the very obvious stitch lie going down the middle of his forehead, he had short blonde hair almost in a buzz-cut and was well built, he also had dark circles surrounding his eyes. The Knave of Hearts. That's what people called him. Or, his real name, Jin Bubaigawara. He was the Red Queens' right-hand man, a personal bodyguard of hers.

As Jin picked up the Oraculum, he looked astonished at what he had just found, this was a very critical piece of information that could possibly help him, and the Queen continue to rule over Wonderland. Quickly rolling up the scroll once again, he sped to his black horse, hopped on, and ordered the rest of the men to follow him.

\---------------------

As Izuku, Denki, Eijiro, ran faster in the dead forest that they had been running in for the last few minutes, they came across a fork in the road. A sign in which had two places to go, 'SNUD' and 'QUEAST' to Izuku, both seemed like a bad idea, he had no idea what he was doing or what he was supposed to be doing. Eijiro and Denki both made confused noises before deciding to take Izuku in the opposite direction from each other.

"This way, East-to-Queast," Denki said, he grabbed Izuku's arm gesturing for him to follow. Before Izuku could fully follow Denki, Eijiro had grabbed Izuku's other arm and began to pull him in the direction of 'SNUD' "NO! South-to-Snud" Eijiro said, Izuku looked back at the both of them trying to figure out if either of them were actually right while also getting both of his arms pulled away from his body. Just then, a squawk could be heard above them, that stopped the bickering between Denki and Eijiro, only to see a massive red bird. It had huge wings the size of Izuku, well... when he was small.

It fastly dove and tried to garb Izuku, only to manage and pick up both Denki and Eijiro as Izuku quickly ducked, it picked back up with both of the boys in its claws and flew off to someplace else. The screams of Denki and Eijiro could both still be heard as they were carried off to the Red Queens palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Sooooo this chapter is actually cut in half because of how long it is, I didn't want to have too many words, this chapter introduces some new characters such as the main group, and The Knave of Hearts (Jin/twice) Ch4 is now in the works because it's already got like 1000 words!
> 
> (4610 words excluding the a/n)


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s go meet the Red Queen! We have to go to a tea party?? Hello Tenko! I don’t even know who you are? Please help! Let’s take a nap.

Past caves and mountains, broken trees and rocks, the Red Queens palace was the thing that stood out most in the dead zone. It was Red and White, with vines and cracks all over it, the heart-shaped arch at the top of the palace was what stood out from the basic colors of the castle. The palace was located on a cliff, broken rocks and rubble falling off at the edge.

As the massive red bird flew to the side entrance of the castle, it passed the bush carving of a girl's head, the bush sculpture had two space buns on the side of the girl's head, with a few dangling vines to act like loose hair strands. It had a serious facial expression along with a mean scowl plastered on the girl's face.

\--------------------

As the large doors of the main hall in the Red Queens castle opened to reveal a very angry and shouting Red Queen. "𝐒𝐎𝐌𝐄𝐎𝐍𝐄 𝐇𝐀𝐒 𝐒𝐓𝐎𝐋𝐄𝐍 𝐓𝐇𝐑𝐄𝐄 𝐎𝐅 𝐌𝐘 𝐓𝐀𝐑𝐓𝐒!!!" She said, the queen or 'Himiko Toga' as she used to go by, her blonde hair in two space buns just like the bush sculpture outside, loose strands of hair dangled by her head as her bangs bounced up and down whenever she spoke. Her piercing yellow eyes and her pointy two front teeth were in a scowl, her voice was booming as she stomped across the floor of the main hall, her blood-red dress flowing behind her. As she made her way over to a line of frog servants that were made to be possible culprits.

As she made her way to the first servant she quickly began to question him. "𝐃𝐢𝐝 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐬𝐭𝐞𝐚𝐥 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐦?" she asked, she was much taller than her servants as they were frogs. "𝘕𝘰, 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘮𝘢𝘫𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘺," the servant said, he had a deep voice and his posture was straight. he didn't look slightly panicked or nervous, he was most likely not the culprit. Seeming satisfied with the servant's answer, she moved onto the next and asked again, "𝐃𝐢𝐝 𝐲𝐨𝐮?" Himiko asked, she was getting impatient and wanted to find the culprit so that she could bring justice to her lost snack.

"𝘕𝘰, 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘮𝘢𝘫𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘺," The servant said, he was also not nervous and seemed very confident that he was not the culprit. Moving quickly down the line of servants, Himiko now began to walk and not stand around and wait for the answers of her servants, pointing her scepter out to the next servant she asked them the same question, "𝐃𝐢𝐝 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐬𝐭𝐞𝐚𝐥 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐦?" she asked the servant, "ᴺᵒ, ʸᵒᵘʳ ᵐᵃʲᵉˢᵗʸ" The servant answered, he seemed very nervous and his voice was small. There was a possibility that he could be the culprit.

Slowly walking to the last servant, he seemed to look calm but also nervous, he was continuously looking back at Himiko and himself, waiting for her to ask the same question. "𝐃𝐢𝐝 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐬𝐭𝐞𝐚𝐥 𝐦𝐲 𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐬?" Himiko says, unlike the other times she's asked the servants, she can tell that this one is most likely the culprit, from the fidgeting to the uneasy aura around this one servant. Although that question is the same as the rest, she whispered it which causes it to be much more intimidating, she does have a lot of power right at her fingertips.

The servant finally spoke after hesitating for a few seconds, "𝘕𝘰, 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘮𝘢𝘫𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘺" the servant says, although their voice is monotone and they speak more clearly than the others, there is a bit of worrisome in the servant's tone of voice. Just then, Himiko takes her hand to the corner of the servant's mouth, there is a splotch of tart filling on Himiko's finger now. Taking her finger to her mouth, Himiko immediately recognized the taste. "𝐒𝐪𝐢𝐦𝐛𝐞𝐫𝐫𝐲 𝐣𝐮𝐢𝐜𝐞..." She said, and with that, the servant had realized his fate for eating Himiko's food. "𝘐 𝘞𝘈𝘚 𝘚𝘖 𝘏𝘜𝘕𝘎𝘙𝘠! 𝘐 𝘋𝘐𝘋𝘕'𝘛 𝘔𝘌𝘈𝘕 𝘛𝘖!!" The servant said, after hearing that, Himiko had-had enough.

"𝐎𝐅𝐅 𝐖𝐈𝐓𝐇 𝐇𝐈𝐒 𝐇𝐄𝐀𝐃!" Himiko yelled, she didn't look back as the servant was being dragged by two guards to the execution room, She had just continued to do what she always did in cases like these. Ignore them. As the servant continued to scream and shout that he had a family and children to take care of, that spiked Himiko's interest in the whole situation. "𝐆𝐨 𝐭𝐨 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐬𝐞 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐜𝐨𝐥𝐥𝐞𝐜𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐥𝐢𝐭𝐭𝐥𝐞 𝐨𝐧𝐞𝐬. 𝐈 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐭𝐚𝐝𝐝𝐩𝐨𝐥𝐞𝐬 𝐨𝐧 𝐭𝐨𝐚𝐬𝐭, 𝐚𝐥𝐦𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐚𝐬 𝐦𝐮𝐜𝐡 𝐚𝐬 𝐈 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐜𝐚𝐯𝐢𝐚𝐫." She said to one of her fish servants, Himiko's palace has always been filled with strange and wierd things, that's the way she liked it. Especially tiny and red things. "𝘠𝘦𝘴, 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘮𝘢𝘫𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘺," The fish servant said, Himiko then continued to sit on her throne and wait for the next most important thing to come, or just something to entertain her.

Suddenly Jin side-stepped into the room from Himiko's left, he had tried not to startle her or make her mad seeing as what had just happened, though Himiko could never really get mad at Jin, part of the fact was that she was in love with him. She always seemed to brighten up with him around. "ᴍᴀᴊᴇꜱᴛʏ" Jin said, his voice was in a harsh whisper, trying not to alert anyone else of his presence.

Himiko smiled upon seeing Jin's face, she always missed him while he was away, It also made her mad that he had to leave her for so long, then return as if nothing happened. "𝐖𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐛𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐥𝐮𝐫𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠?" Himiko asked, her voice had a demanding tone to it, she didn't like being left alone in such a big place. "ᴍᴀᴊᴇꜱᴛʏ. ɪ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ꜰᴏᴜɴᴅ, ᴛʜᴇ ᴏʀᴀᴄᴜʟᴜᴍ" Jin said, he then pulled out the Oraculum and let one side glide to the other side of Himiko, it un-rolled to show the previous events with Izuku and the group.

"𝐓𝐡𝐚𝐭, 𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐤𝐬 𝐬𝐨 𝐨𝐫𝐝𝐢𝐧𝐚𝐫𝐲 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐚𝐧 𝐨𝐫𝐚𝐜𝐥𝐞," Himiko says, her voice was confused and not very interested in what Jin was showing her. "ʟᴏᴏᴋ ʜᴇʀᴇ, ᴏɴ ᴛʜᴇ ꜰʀᴀʙꜱɪᴏᴜꜱ ᴅᴀʏ," Jin said, as Himiko leaned into the scroll, on the moving picture of Izuku slaying the Jabowaki, she recognized him. "𝐈'𝐝 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐭𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐥𝐞𝐝 𝐦𝐞𝐬𝐬 𝐨𝐟 𝐡𝐚𝐢𝐫 𝐚𝐧𝐲𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞, 𝐢𝐬 𝐢𝐭 𝐈𝐳𝐮𝐤𝐮?" Himiko said her voiced softened when she was talking about Izku's hair, a memory from long ago popped into her head. Although, when realizing that it was actually Izuku, her voice got hard and had few sas in her voice.

"ɪ ʙᴇʟɪᴇᴠᴇ ɪᴛ ɪꜱ..." Jin said he leaned back on Himiko's throne finding a way to properly get to the point with the whole Oraculum as he had a ready answer for when Himiko asked, "𝐖𝐡𝐚𝐭'𝐬 𝐡𝐞 𝐝𝐨𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐦𝐲 𝐝𝐚𝐫𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐉𝐚𝐛𝐨𝐰𝐚𝐤𝐢?" Himiko asked, she was confused and mad at the fact that if this "Oraculum" was real, she wanted to know why Izuku would ever think of going near her prized Jabowaki. Jin then gave his rehearsed answer, "ʜᴇ ᴀᴘᴘᴇᴀʀꜱ ᴛᴏ ʙᴇ ꜱʟᴀʏɪɴɢ ɪᴛ..." Jin said, he didn't look at all surprised or mad, he seemed fine with the thought of Himiko's pet dragon dying at the hands of Izuku. At this Himiko was outraged, "𝐇𝐄 𝐊𝐈𝐋𝐋𝐄𝐃 𝐌𝐘 𝐉𝐀𝐁𝐀𝐁𝐀𝐁𝐘-𝐖𝐀𝐊𝐈!?" Himiko yelled. The childish nickname for the dragon didn't suit how vicious and feral it really was.

"ɴᴏᴛ ʏᴇᴛ ʙᴜᴛ! ɪᴛ ᴡɪʟʟ ʜᴀᴘᴘᴇɴ ɪꜰ ᴡᴇ ᴅᴏɴ'ᴛ ꜱᴛᴏᴘ ʜɪᴍ," Jin said, he got close to Himiko's red face as the scowl on her face morphed as she spoke once again. "𝐅𝐢𝐧𝐝 𝐈𝐳𝐮𝐤𝐮, 𝐉𝐢𝐧. 𝐅𝐈𝐍𝐃 𝐇𝐈𝐌!" Himiko said she shouted the last part at the soldiers that had gathered around her and Jin as they were talking.

As soldiers and a blood-hound stood outside ready to find Izuku, Jin then spoke to the blood-hound. "ꜰɪɴᴅ ᴛʜᴇ ꜱᴄᴇɴᴛ ᴏꜰ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ʙᴏʏ ᴀɴᴅ ᴛʜᴇɴ ʏᴏᴜʀ ꜰʀᴇᴇᴅᴏᴍ." Jin said, the blood-hound then talked back. "ᶠᵒʳ ᵐʸ ʷⁱᶠᵉ ᵃⁿᵈ ᵖᵘᵖˢ ᵃˢ ʷᵉˡˡ?" The dog said, his voice sounded parched and soar, though he was determined to find Izuku if it meant he could see his family again. Jin took a moment before speaking once again.

"ᴇᴠᴇʀʏᴏɴᴇ ᴡɪʟʟ ɢᴏ ʜᴏᴍᴇ," Jin said, his voice sounded soft as he spoke back to the dog but didn't look at him. With that, once the blood-hound was released, he began sniffing the ground. It wasn't long before he caught onto Izuku's scent, he barked and then started running. The others followed close to him.

When the blood-hound was far away along with the soldiers, Jin's black horse then began to talk to him. "Dₒgₛ wᵢₗₗ bₑₗᵢᵥₑ ₐₙyₜₕᵢₙg," The horse said, Jin began to chuckle as he imagined the look on the blood-hounds face when he realized that his family would still be locked up in that rusty old cell once again.

\--------------------

As Izuku walked through the dark forest, having to watch his step because now tree roots were five times his size, he stopped to look around the dark place, the sound of frogs and cicadas filling his ears as his breathes got heavier and heavier. 

As Izuku continued walking, a mist made it's way around his shoulders without him noticing. Continuing his walk to god knows where the mist transformed into a person. Suddenly, the mist began to talk. "𝑰𝒕 𝒍𝒐𝒐𝒌𝒔 𝒍𝒊𝒌𝒆 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒓𝒂𝒏 𝒂𝒇𝒐𝒖𝒍 𝒐𝒇 𝒔𝒐𝒎𝒆𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒘𝒊𝒕𝒉 𝒘𝒊𝒄𝒌𝒆𝒅 𝒄𝒍𝒂𝒘𝒔." The mist said, a giant smile on its face as he took notice of the giant scratch mark that the pinstacke had left on his arm. As Izuku turned around, getting a better look at the mist, he could see that it was in fact a person with... 'cat ears and a tail!?' Izuku thought. This place has just gotten weirder and weirder as Izuku stuck around. He was beginning to think he might just lose his mind If he stays in here any longer.

Looking back at the person, the thing that stood out to Izuku the most was the purple scars that were on this man's body, there were some on his eyes, mouth, arms, legs. Even his ankles. He had black spiky hair and piercing blue eyes, he reminded Izuku of Katsuki, the fact that one, he looked as if he might cause trouble and two, his hair. Izuku looked at the man and began to talk.

"I thought I stopped dreaming..." he said, he looked sad and weirded out at the man in front of him, Ignoring Izuku's remark, the cat man began to talk, "𝑾𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒅𝒊𝒅 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒕𝒐 𝒚𝒐𝒖?" He asked, he seemed quite intrigued with the massive bleeding claw mark that the beast had left. "Pinsa- or the Pinasa-" before Izuku could continue stuttering away the hours, that cat man had a perfect idea of what he was talking about. "𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝒑𝒊𝒏𝒔𝒕𝒂𝒄𝒌𝒆?" The cat man asked, he tilted his head slightly knowing that he had guessed correctly.

Just then, the cat man's head floated off his body and glided over to Izuku. "𝑾𝒆𝒍𝒍, 𝑰 𝒃𝒆𝒕𝒕𝒆𝒓 𝒉𝒂𝒗𝒆 𝒂 𝒍𝒐𝒐𝒌," The cat man said as he leaned into the scratch mark on Izuku's arm. Izuku on the other hand, stopped the man before he could get close enough, he never liked his personal space being infiltrated by some random person, whether he knew them or not. "What are you doing?" Izuku asked, he moved away from the man as he continued to try and touch his arm. "𝑰𝒕 𝒏𝒆𝒆𝒅𝒔 𝒕𝒐 𝒃𝒆 𝒑𝒖𝒓𝒊𝒇𝒊𝒆𝒅 𝒃𝒚 𝒔𝒐𝒎𝒆𝒐𝒏𝒆 𝒘𝒊𝒕𝒉 𝒆𝒗𝒂𝒑𝒐𝒓𝒂𝒕𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒔𝒌𝒊𝒍𝒍𝒔 𝒐𝒓 𝒊𝒕 𝒘𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒇𝒆𝒔𝒕𝒆𝒓 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒑𝒖𝒕𝒓𝒊𝒇𝒚," The strange man said, even though Izuku gets weird vibes fro this strange man, he doesn't want to know what 'putrify' or 'fester' even means.

"𝑻𝒉𝒆𝒏 𝑰 𝒔𝒉𝒂𝒍𝒍 𝒃𝒊𝒏𝒅 𝒊𝒕 𝒇𝒐𝒓 𝒚𝒐𝒖," The man says, out of nowhere he takes a piece of cloth and begins to wrap it around Izuku's wounded arm. The man then decided to engage in conversation again, "𝑾𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒅𝒐 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒄𝒂𝒍𝒍 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓𝒔𝒆𝒍𝒇?" The man asked, he was eager and interested in why there was a very small teenage boy wandering in the forest in the dead of night. "Izuku," Izuku said, finishing wrapping up Izuku's arm, the man looked surprised and astonished at Izuku's answer. He needed to know whether or not he was telling the truth.

"𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝑰𝒛𝒖𝒌𝒖?!" The man said, even though you couldn't tell, he was very happy hearing that the Izuku had come to save Wonderland, just like he did all those years ago. Izuku hearing his answer just gave him the answer that everybody else had settled on. Including him. "There's been some debate about that," Izuku said, he looked mad and bored at the fact that he was brought to this strange place, only to not be needed. The man then spoke up, "𝑰 𝒏𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒓 𝒈𝒆𝒕 𝒊𝒏𝒗𝒐𝒍𝒗𝒆𝒅 𝒊𝒏 𝒑𝒐𝒍𝒊𝒕𝒊𝒄𝒔," The man said, the joke was a lazy way to get Iuku to laugh, which he did not.

Just then, the man had disappeared again, only to appear right behind Izuku. "𝒀𝒐𝒖 𝒃𝒆𝒔𝒕 𝒃𝒆 𝒐𝒏 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒘𝒂𝒚," The cat man said, Izuku was confused about whatever the man was talking about, he followed him as the man then floated in the air, his cat tail flowing behind him. "What way? All I want to do is wake up from this dream." Izuku said, he was starting to get mad and you could tell by the tone of his voice.

"𝑭𝒊𝒏𝒆. 𝑰'𝒍𝒍 𝒕𝒂𝒌𝒆 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒕𝒐 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒉𝒂𝒓𝒆 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒉𝒂𝒕𝒕𝒆𝒓, 𝒃𝒖𝒕 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕'𝒔 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒆𝒏𝒅 𝒐𝒇 𝒊𝒕." The man said before he had disappeared entirely from Izuku's sight. Izuku was confused about this so-called 'hare and hatter' though he still wanted to know who that strange man was. "W-WAIT!" Izuku yelled, moments later the man re-appeared. Looking confused but amused at what Izuku would want from him. "What is your name, I thought I'd thank you for helping my wound" Izuku had a light blush from his embarrassment of having to call out for him, but he did want to thank him.

"𝑰 𝒂𝒎 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝑪𝒉𝒆𝒔𝒉𝒊𝒓𝒆 𝒄𝒂𝒕, 𝒃𝒖𝒕 𝒄𝒂𝒍𝒍 𝒎𝒆 𝑫𝒂𝒃𝒊," Dabi said, and with that once again he disappeared, only to re-appear a few feet in front of Izuku, signaling him to follow. "𝑪𝒐𝒎𝒆 𝒐𝒏 𝒏𝒐𝒘," Dabi said, Izuku then began to run, seeing that he was very far away from him. 

\------------------

As the moon shone brightly against the bright sky, Izuku and Dabi had finally made their way to the hare and the hatter's place. As Izuku took in the look of this out-door tea party, he quickly took notice of the rectangular table in the middle of the ground, it had a ripped table with holes on the sides and food scrambled on the table, along with teapots and teacups for why someone got thirsty. 

As Izuku continued to walk up to the table, a once snoring rabbit had awoken, along with the brown mouse that saved Izuku's life, she popped out of a blue and white teapot, yawning and stretching her arms. What Izuku didn't notice was the man wearing a brown tophat with sewn-on patterns and cloths, with ripped and tattered clothes. He also wore a dark brown long-sleeved coat. Carnival music was playing on repeat as the three people awoke from their slumber.

The snoring rabbit from earlier had begun to freak out and point towards Izuku as a sign of the rabbit being confused as to why the three were getting visitors. As Izuku got close enough, the man with the top had finally awoken, he looked up as his tophat had covered his vision, the image of Izuku filled him with happiness, he hadn't had visitors in a long time. Jumping on the table, the man started to walk across it, not caring for the food or drinks that he had knocked off. 

As the man had finally made his way over to Izuku and jumped off the table, Izuku could finally get a better look at him. The man was presumably 5'9, while Izuku was originally 5'4, but he was now about 13 inches. The strange man, probably known as the 'hatter,' had blood-red eyes, matched with faded light blue hair, he had pronounced scars on his neck, most of them were shaped in crescents, the molding of what seemed to be fingernails.

The hatter had dark circles around his eyes, they stood out even more with just how pale he was. The hatter had very dry skin, his lips were very dry, Izuku found himself cringing just by looking at them, but somehow, they were welcoming... In a-way. Not only were his lips very dry, but they also had a few scars, the most obvious being the scar from the top to the bottom of his mouth, it was near the corner of his mouth on the right side.

He reminded him of someone. But, what was their name?

Was it, Taiko? No...

Was it, Tabito? No...

What about, Tadashi! No...

"Tenko..."

\----------------------

"You shouldn't have done it..." Izuku asked he was heartbroken. He was going to leave him.

"Now they are going to take you away from me..." Izuku's emotions were getting the best of him right now. Standing in front of him was the only man that he could ever love... who would ever love him back. It was a sad reality, all good things must come to an end. And in this case, he was about to leave, being scheduled for the transfer the next day. Izuku would have to start all over again.

"₦Ø, ₮ⱧɆɎ ₩Ø₦'₮. ł ₩Ø₦'₮ ⱠɆ₮ ₮ⱧɆ₥," He responded, you could tell that he was very mad, his voice clearly gave it away, it was raspy and cracked while he talked. He would never be separated from Izuku, no one could force him to, that would break the rules. They would always be together. 

Forever.

Tenko Shimura.

That was the man's name, he was gentle and shy, well... only for Izuku, they got along better than anybody else in the hospital, every now and then they would meet up with other people such as Rei or Eri, other than that it was just the two of them.

Tenko had PTSD and was schizophrenic, he had murdered his family when he was just four years old, It was just an accident. It wasn't him, it was his quirk from hell, that's what Tenko would call it. People would stay away from him because of that, but not Izuku. Tenko was special in Izuku's eyes, being quirkless is a curse, a burden for those being born without one. Meeting someone who didn't like theirs was the best thing that had ever happened to Izuku while living in the hospital.

Izuku would do anything for Tenko.

Tenko was the only one who understood him.

Tenko was the only person who would love him.

Tenko was the only one who could deal with him, from his thoughts to his nightmares, his mumbling, his tears, his everything.

No one else would, and that is why Tenko is special.

Tenko could never leave Izuku.

Tenko would never leave Izuku.

But here he was, standing in front of Izuku, having tears in his eyes. Tenko never cried, Izuku always cried. They were complete opposites, though Tenko and Izuku couldn't go a day without seeing each other. 

Was it...love? 

No, Tenko could never commit to Izuku like that. Even if Tenko had actually said he loved Izuku many times before, it was all lies, just things to keep him wrapped around Tenko's finger. Izuku couldn't help it, he knew that they loved each other. He doesn't like to get comfortable with people, they just leave him. So... why hasn't Tenko?

Tenko was supposed to be transferred to another mental hospital a couple of hours away because he had stabbed a nurse, in his defense, Tenko said: "She's not allowed to look at Izuku that way." It made Izuku giggle at the thought that Tenko had done something so risky for him.

It really was love.

\---------------------

The hatter hadn't realized what Izuku had just said, he was just staring down at Izuku, it made Izuku curious about how he could possibly know the name of a man that he had never met, he had seemed welcoming- like they did know each other. Somewhat of a distant memory. Izuku was glad that the hatter hadn't heard him, he had to figure this out for himself. "ιт'ѕ уσυ," the hatter said, he had a small smile that made his eyes twinkle while he looked very happy, he was expecting Izuku after all. The brown mouse who had also been in the group of three quickly spoke up to shoot the hatter down. "No, it's not! But, Shoto brought us the wrong Izuku!" 'Shoto? Is that the rabbit's name?' Izuku thought, he was having a bit of trouble identifying all of the people that he had encountered in Wonderland.

Just then, the rabbit that had been freaking out a few moments ago, was now freaking out at the thought of the wrong Izuku being in Wonderland. "ᵂᴴᴬᵀ!? ᴵᵗ'ˢ ᵗʰᵉ ʷʳᵒⁿᵍ ᴵᶻᵘᵏᵘ?!," The rabbit shouted, he was now fidgeting and getting nervous, he was tugging on his flobby blonde ears making them go down more than they already have.

The hatter then spoke up, "ιт'ѕ αвѕσℓυтєℓу ιzυкυ, уσυ'яє αвѕσℓυтєℓу ιzυкυ ι'∂ кησω уσυ αηуωнєяє, ι'∂ кησω нιм αηуωнєяє!" The hatter had yelled the last part at the rabbit and mouse, he looked giddy and happy about Izuku finally arriving. The mouse and rabbit then started laughing and chuckling, like what the hatter had said was a hilarious joke. Just then, the hatter had picked up Izuku by his arm as he began to drag him back to his chair, while also walking back on top of the table.

"ωєℓℓ, αѕ уσυ ¢αη тєℓℓ ωє'яє ѕтιℓℓ нανιηg тєα, αη∂ ιт'ѕ αℓℓ вє¢αυѕє ι ωαѕ нєяє тнє ωнσℓє тιмє ωαιтιηg ƒσя уσυя яєтυяη. уσυ'яє тєяяιвℓу ℓαтє уσυ кησω? ηαυнту." The hatter said, he had a giddy yet playful tone of voice, he had smirked and finger gunned at Izuku when he described him as "naughty", it had sent tingles down Izuku's spine. As the anxious rabbit from earlier had begun to pour some tea through a broken cup, Dabi had shown up and had scared him, he had a very big smile that covered most of his face.

"ωєℓℓ αηуωαу, тнє тιмє нα∂ ¢σмє qυιтє σƒƒєη∂є∂, ησт α тι¢к σƒƒ тєη," the hatter said, Izuku couldn't understand the metaphors that he was using, he was also still curious about how he knew the man's name if he had never met him before. the blonde rabbit from earlier then starts chuckling, in a sense that he could be cold. "ᶜᵘᵖ..." The rabbit said, he looked very astonished about the broken teacup that he had been trying to pour tea into earlier.

"Time can be funny in dreams..." Izuku said as he sat down next to the hatter, he felt warm and fuzzy all the time while looking at him. Izuku thought there was something wrong with him. He wants to get home, not spend his days with a man he had just met... Right? "ωєℓℓ уєѕ σƒ ¢συяѕє вυт ησω уσυ'яє вα¢к уσυ ѕєє, αη∂ ωє ηєє∂ тσ gєт ση тσ тнє ƒяαвѕισυѕ ∂αу!" the hatter said, he was basically vibrating with excitement, a large smile plastered on his pale face. "FRABSIOUS DAY!!!" The rabbit and moused yelled, they seemed to be very happy about whatever this "Frabsious day" had in-tow. "ιηνєѕтιgαтιηg тнιηgѕ тнαт вєgιη ωιтн тнє ℓєттєя 'м'," The hatter said, his voice was strain-sounding as he looked very suspicious of Izuku.

The hatter had then suddenly become quieter as he began to lean into a very weary-looking Izuku, he began to speak. "нανє уσυ αηу ι∂єα σƒ ωну α яανєη ιѕ ℓιкє α ωяιтιηg ∂єѕк...?" He said, his raspy yet loud voice was speaking in a whisper, only of which Izuku could possibly hear. The mouse, rabbit, and hatter then screamed the answer. "ÐÖñÈ WÌ†H †HÈ ßLÖÖÐ¥ §†ÚþÌÐ HÈÄÐ!" They all said, Izuku not quite picking up on whatever madness the three had just screamed, went to ask; "What..?" He said, his voice was curious as he tilted his head towards the hatter. Since no one had answered his question, Dabi then spoke up from the back of the table.

"𝑫𝒐𝒏𝒆 𝒘𝒊𝒕𝒉 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒃𝒍𝒐𝒐𝒅𝒚 𝒔𝒕𝒖𝒑𝒊𝒅 𝒉𝒆𝒂𝒅, 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒃𝒍𝒐𝒐𝒅𝒚 𝒔𝒕𝒖𝒑𝒊𝒅 𝒉𝒆𝒂𝒅 𝒃𝒆𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝑹𝒆𝒅 𝑸𝒖𝒆𝒆𝒏," Dabi said, he wasn't looking very amused with the topic of talking about Himiko the Red Queen, he just stared thoughtlessly into his empty teacup. The hatter then rudely cut Dabi off; "¢σмє, ¢σмє! ωє ѕιмρℓу мυѕт ¢σммєη¢є ωιтн тнє ѕℓαуιηg αη∂ ѕυ¢н!" the hatter had once again a very cheery disposition despite his gloomy one just a second ago. The hatter continued to talk, even though it seemed as if nobody was really listening.

"αη∂ тнєяєƒσяє ιт ιѕ нιgн тιмє тσ ƒσяgινє αη∂ ƒσяgєт σя ƒσяgєт αη∂ ƒσяgινє, ωнι¢нєνєя ¢σмєѕ ƒιяѕт," The hatter said, he was speaking fastly so Izuku couldn't keep up with his words, only catching a few. As the hatter had finished his tongue-tied sentence, he pulled a pocket watch from out his teapot, "ι'м ωαιтιηg" then followed the anxious rabbit by pulling on out of another teapot. "ᴬ⁻ᵃʰ, ᴵ⁻ⁱᵗ'ˢ ᵗ⁻ᵗⁱᶜᵏⁱⁿᵍ ᵃᵍᵃⁱⁿ," The rabbit said, he was twitching in his seat and looking franticly from his left to his right as he stuttered away his sentence.

Dabi then had spoken up from all of the commotions within the group's conversation. "𝑨𝒍𝒍 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒕𝒂𝒍𝒌 𝒐𝒇 𝒃𝒍𝒐𝒐𝒅 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒔𝒍𝒂𝒚𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒉𝒂𝒔 𝒑𝒖𝒕 𝒎𝒆 𝒐𝒇𝒇 𝒎𝒚 𝒕𝒆𝒂," Dabi said, he had emphasized the word 'tea' when talking, a metaphor for something much darker than a simple drink. Dabi looked very gloomy and sad at the subject of Himiko or the events for the Frabsious day. "єн? αη∂ συя ωσяℓ∂ ιѕ ƒαℓℓιηg тσ яυιηѕ, αη∂ ρσσя ∂αвι'ѕ σƒ нιѕ...тєα" the hatter said, his eyes were now slim and dark as he looked at Dabi, his glare enough to kill a man.

"𝑾𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒉𝒂𝒑𝒑𝒆𝒏𝒆𝒅 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒅𝒂𝒚 𝒘𝒂𝒔 𝒏𝒐𝒕. 𝑴𝒚. 𝑭𝒂𝒖𝒍𝒕." Dabi said he looked bored and un-amused as he was trailing his finger in a circle on his empty cup. The hatter's aura had then gone bone-chilling, as he sucked in a strained breath. The area around his eyes then became dark as his skin somehow became paler than he already was, his scars and peeling skin tensed and flexed as he held his jaw down in pure anger. Izuku would be lying if he said that he hadn't flinched and curled on himself as the scene unraveled before his eyes.

As the hatter had stood up from his seat, the trembling rabbit had flinched and began to whisper things like, 'oh dear,' or 'he's done it this time...' he hid his face into his teacup as he tried to block out the world around him. The hatter than began to darkly speak about Dabi; "¥ðµ'rê å ¢ðwårÐ †ð §åvê ¥ðµr ðwñ §kïñ. ¥ðµ §†µþïÐ, §¢årrêÐ, åßðmïñå†ïðñ ð£ å §ðñ, ¥ðµ'rê å mï§†åkê †ð-" Before the hatter could continue to curse on Dabi's name and make him actually cry, the brown mouse had quickly shut up the hatter. "HATTER!" She said, her voice was demanding to put a stop to the hatter's behavior.

Just like that, the hatter was back to his cheery self, as if nothing had ever happened. Dabi having calmed down from the hatter's outburst, then began to speak. "𝑾𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒉𝒂𝒑𝒑𝒆𝒏𝒆𝒅 𝒕𝒐 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒉𝒂𝒕𝒕𝒆𝒓... 𝒀𝒐𝒖 𝒖𝒔𝒆𝒅 𝒕𝒐 𝒃𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒍𝒊𝒇𝒆 𝒐𝒇 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒑𝒂𝒓𝒕𝒚! 𝒀𝒐𝒖 𝒖𝒔𝒆𝒅 𝒕𝒐 𝒅𝒐 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒇𝒖𝒅𝒅𝒍𝒆𝒘𝒂𝒄𝒌 𝒊𝒏 𝒂𝒍𝒍 𝒐𝒇 𝑾𝒊𝒕𝒔-𝑬𝒏𝒅," Dabi said, he was fixing up a new cup of tea as he looked up at a proud-looking hatter, the smirk on his cracked lips very visible.

Izuku currently didn't know what to do with the scene in front of him, his mind still jumbled and confused at what was just thrown his way. "Fuddle- what?" Izuku said, he was very confused at whatever Dabi was talking about, this fuddle talk was not the easiest to understand. The blonde rabbit had then banged his arm on the table as he then yelled the answer over at Izuku. "ᶠᵘᵈᵈˡᵉʷᵃᵏⁱⁿᵍ!" The rabbit said, he had looked very happy and giddy as he remembered the days where the hatter and Dabi could properly get along.

"It's a dance," The brown mouse said as she bowed down as a gesture to when people would ask to dance with other people in those old movies. The hatter then began to speak once more, as the brown mouse and blonde rabbit danced around on their chairs. "ση тнє ƒяαвѕισυѕ ∂αу, ωнєη тнє ωнιтє qυєєη ωєαяѕ тнє ¢яσωη ση¢є αgαιη. ση тнαт ∂αу... ι ѕнαℓℓ ƒυ∂∂ℓєωαкιη' νιgσяσυѕℓу." The hatter said, he looked very deep in thought as he slowly walked back to his seat. Izuku was intrigued and interested in this dance that seemed to be so important to the small group.

The group then started to let out a small chuckle, that was until they heard the footsteps of a horse and a neigh in the distance. They had all froze and scurried to hide and stay calm as they were met with an unwanted visitor. The hatter, seemingly knowing what was going on, quickly fished inside of his coat pocket and brought out a small bottle of strange yellow liquid. It was so small that Izuku could hold it in his hands while small just fine. "∂яιηк тнιѕ, qυι¢кℓу," The hatter said, he basically shunned the bottle to Izuku's lips. As Izuku hurriedly chugged down the strange liquid, he began to cough and slouch over. 

'Just like the drink from earlier' he thought, he quickly then began to shrink even more as the drink traveled down his throat into his stomach. He was then picked up by the hatter and plopped into the teapot that sat on his lap. In the small teapot, Izuku tried banging his now even smaller fists on the inside walls, he was quickly shut up by the hatter as he let out a grunt and gently shook the teapot. As Jin hopped of his black steed and began to softly strut to the group, he began to talk. "ᴡᴇʟʟ, ɪꜰ ɪᴛ'ꜱ ɴᴏᴛ ᴍʏ ꜰᴀᴠᴏʀɪᴛᴇ ᴛʀɪᴏ... ᴏꜰ ʟᴜɴᴀᴛɪᴄꜱ," Jin said, he had quickly added the last bit to his sentence. Almost as quick as the smirk that formed on his lips.

"Would you like to join us?" The mouse said. She had looked very annoyed yet calm at the same time, half of her face in her teacup as to hide her clearly growing scowl. Jin then started to laugh loudly at the thought of having to stay close with the trio. Of lunatics, in his own words. "ʸᵒᵘ'ʳᵉ ˡᵃᵗᵉ ᶠᵒʳ ᵗᵉᵃ!" The blonde rabbit shouted as he threw his half-empty cup of tea at Jin, only for Jin to dodge it and instead a random soldier to get hit in the face with the hot liquid, he didn't look like he had minded it at all though.

As the blonde rabbit and brown mouse laughed and giggled at the soldier, Jin then slowly made his way over to the hatter, who was waiting patiently for Jin's arrival at his seat. "ᴡᴇ'ʀᴇ ʟᴏᴏᴋɪɴɢ ꜰᴏʀ ᴛʜᴇ ʙᴏʏ, ᴄᴀʟʟᴇᴅ...ɪᴢᴜᴋᴜ," Jin spoke, he had clearly stated what he wanted to know as he stood to the right of the hatter tall dirty and ripped brown chair. The hatter, not wanting to give information about his 'champion' then decided to try and push away from the subject of Izuku. Only to fail miserably. "ѕρєαкιηg σƒ тнє qυєєη, нєяє'ѕ α ℓιттℓє ѕσηg ωє υѕє∂ тσ ѕιηg ιη нєя нσησя," The hatter said, he took a short breath before singing the jocking melody. The blonde rabbit and brown mouse also joining in.

"†wïñklê, †wïñklê lï††lê ßå†, hðw Ì wðñÐêr whêrê ¥ðµ'rê å†. Úþ åßð-" Before the hatter and the others could finish their cheesy melody, Jin had wrapped his around the hatter's neck and began to lightly choke him. "*ʜᴇʜ* ɪꜰ ʏᴏᴜ'ʀᴇ ʜɪᴅɪɴɢ ʜᴇʀ...ʏᴏᴜ'ʟʟ ʟᴏꜱᴇ ʏᴏᴜʀ ʜᴇᴀᴅꜱ," Jin said, he was slightly out of breath as he softly spoke into the hatter's ear, while the hatter was still chocking. Apparently, the hatter thought that it would be a great idea to pull another joke as he was being chocked out. "αℓяєα∂у ℓσѕт тнєм," The hatter said, his voice was strained and dry at the strange position of the arm that was wrapped around it. The mouse and rabbit then burst out laughing, not really taking in the danger of the whole situation.

Jin being fed up with the trios stupid shenanigans, then let go of the hatter's neck. Jin started to quickly leave the area as the trio continued their song. But still, Jin gave them one last statement; from the heart, "уσυ'яє αℓℓ мα∂." Jin said, only to be responded with a remark from the blonde still trembling rabbit. "ᵀʰᵃⁿᵏ'ˢ ᶠᵒʳ ᵗʰᵉ ʳᵉᵐⁱⁿᵈᵉʳ!" He said. He and the mouse then once again burst out laughing at the funny joke that Jin had said.

As soon as Jin was far away enough, the hatter then brought up the teapot that Izuku was sheltered in, almost forgetting about him. As he lifted the top, only to be met with a naked Izuku trying to cover himself up, his clothes had shrunk once again. The hatter had blushed madly and basically shouted an apology towards Izuku as he began to fix a small dress with the hem on Izuku's sock-dress. He then quickly shoved the even tinnier dress that he has made for Izuku and waited for him to be dressed.

Three knocks let the hatter know that Izuku was all dressed up and ready, letting out a small "σн!" As he saw Izuku looking up curiously at him from inside the teapot. Quickly picking up Izuku, the hatter then gently set him down as he then began to speak to Izuku. "єн...ι ℓιкє ιт!" The hatter said, he was hesitant while speaking about Izuku's clothes.

"What do they want with me?" Izuku asked, he was confused and very tired, he just wanted to get out of this dream. He also wanted to take a very nice long nap to forget about this whole situation, he hadn't slept in nearly 12 hours, his eye bags could tell you that much. Just then ht trembling blonde rabbit then thought of a great idea of where to send Izuku off to, completely ignoring his previous question. "ᴸ⁻ˡᵉᵗ'ˢ ᵗ⁻ᵗᵃᵏᵉ ʰⁱᵐ ᵗ⁻ᵗᵒ ᵗʰᵉ ᵂ⁻ʷʰⁱᵗᵉ Qᵘᵉᵉⁿ'ˢ ᶜ⁻ᶜᵃˢᵗˡᵉ! ᴴᵉ'ˡˡ ᵇ⁻ᵇᵉ ˢ⁻ˢᵃᶠᵉ ᵗʰ⁻ᵗʰᵉʳᵉ!" He shouted, the rabbit was still jittering and fidgeting as he spoke, his composure not having changed since Izuku had made it to the trio.

As the rabbit and mouse busied themselves with their own ideas and problems regarding Izuku, the hatter had other plans. He wanted to clear up somethings for Izuku about himself. As the hatter took off his tattered top hat, he gently placed his hat down while gesturing Izuku towards the hat. Soon enough, Izuku had gotten the message and carefully sat down on the brim of the tattered hat as the hatter had swiftly brought it back up to his head. 

The hatter then began to walk away from the table as he dodged a flying teacup the blonde rabbit had chucked at his head. The mouse and rabbit giggling like there was no tomorrow.

\-------------------

The orange and yellow leaves shook as the wind blew, the hatter and Izuku enjoying the peaceful scenery away from all the commotion from the tea party. The hatter then began to speak in a serious and dark tone. "тнє נαвαωαк' ωιтн єуєѕ тнαт ƒℓαмє, נαωѕ тнαт вιтє, αη∂ ¢ℓαωѕ тнαт ¢αт¢н. вυт ωнєяє тнє נαвαωαк' мαу ѕωαу, ση тнє ƒυяισυѕ ραηтнєя'ѕ ѕηαт¢н." The hatter said. It was difficult for Izuku to keep up with the hatter's strange metaphors, but it was clear that he was telling something important.

"нє тσσк нιѕ νυℓραℓ ѕωσя∂ ιη нαη∂, тнє νυℓραℓ вℓα∂є ωєηт ѕηι¢кєя-ѕηα¢к. нє ℓιƒтє∂ ιт, αη∂ ωιтн ιтѕ нєα∂...нє ωєηт gαℓυмρнιηg' вα¢к." The hatter said. Even though it was hard for Izuku to understand, with the help of some keywords and a good memory, Izuku could conclude that this is what the red and white rabbit, 'Shoto' and the others were talking about. The hatter took a deep breath before speaking to Izuku, without the confusing tongue-twisters in his sentence.

"ιт'ѕ αℓℓ αвσυт уσυ, уα кησω?" The hatter said, he looked smug as he glanced at Izuku annoyed face. "I'm not slaying anything. I don't slay so put it out of your mind." He said, his response to the hatter was snarky as he quite rudely explained for the 8th time that he had no good reason to be in 'Wonderland'. It was an important date and he was not about to spend the rest of his life here. As soon as Izuku had finished speaking, the hatter had stopped dead in his tracks as he muttered out something inaudibly: "...мιηє..." That was all the hatter had to say.

As the hatter quickly grabbed Izuku and plopped him down on a cut-down tree stump, he began to walk away from Izuku. "W-wait! You c-can't leave m-me here!" Izuku shouted once he had realized that he was going to be abandoned in a strange world with no guidance. As the hatter turned around to properly look at Izuku, he began to speak, his tone just that same a before. "уσυ ∂ση'т ѕℓαу...∂σ уσυ нανє αηу ι∂єα σƒ ωнαт тнє яє∂ qυєєη нαѕ ∂σηє? уσυ ∂ση'т ѕℓαу." The hatter said, he looked mad and bored as he looked at Izuku's small form as he tried explaining himself.

"I couldn't if I wanted to," Izuku said, his tone was soft as his eyes were droopy. The hatter then feeling some sort of sympathy then speed-walked back to Izuku as he began to talk once more. "уσυ'яє ησт тнє ѕαмє αѕ уσυ ωєяє вєƒσяє. уσυ'яє мυ¢н мσяє...мυ¢нιєя. уσυ'νє ℓσѕт уσυя мυ¢нηєѕѕ," The hatter said, making up words as he continued to speak to the other. "My, muchness...?" Izuku said he was deeply confused at all the random phrases and words that the hatter had thrown at him.

"ιη тнєяє... ѕσмєтнιηgѕ мιѕѕιηg..." The hatter had said that while pointing to Izuku's heart, implying that he had lost his...heart? "Tell me what the Red Queen has done," Izuku said, he had walked to the edge of the tree-stump impatiently waiting for the hatter's response to his deeply awaited question. After a few seconds of the hatter contemplating, he finally gave in. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was four years old at the time, it was the White Queens birthday and the whole town had decided to celebrate. everybody gathered in the town hall as bubbles and music could be heard and seen a mile away, It was going so well.

My family had always gone big with celebrating and the party's so we had gone all out for the Queen's birthday. As we arrived in the town square, I was told to find a guard to deliver our signed birthday card along with a few gifts. As I walked out leaving my family behind in the building where the party was being hosted.

All of a sudden, a dark shadow came out of nowhere and blocked out the sun's view. The Queen had thankfully managed to get away along with a few others. The next thing I remember, the giant Jabawaki was gliding in from the sky and blasting anything in its path with its fire.

Including the building, my family was in.

That night I had lost everything, I can still remember all the screams and cries of help from all those innocent people. I can still remember how I was frozen in shock as I watched the building go up in flames and explode seconds later as the screams of my family could be heard calling out for me, calling out for someone to come and save them.

No one ever did.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the hatter had finished speaking, Izuku had tears in his eyes. A few had even managed to slip by and trail down his face. "I-i'm so sorry that happened to you, I can't even imagine losing my family in such a tragic accident," Izuku said, his expression had saddened and his eyes were slipping closed every few seconds. Though he couldn't fall asleep, he needed to be there for the hatter, to at least help him with his problem. Still, he knew he would need to lie down soon.

As a few seconds passed by, the hatter could have sworn he heard a dog barking in the distance, he was certain of it when he heard it become even louder, followed by a horse neighing and multiple foot-steps that were fast-moving. Without saying a word the hatter then quickly picked up Izuku off the tree-stump as he began to run through the woods and to the edge of the forest. As the hatter hid behind trees as the soldiers and dog passed by, he had a few seconds head start to their horrible game of tag. 

As the hatter approached a lake he had an idea. Simply to just throw Izuku while he was still on his hat and pray that his tiny stick body didn't explode on impact with the ground. That or he missed and Izuku ended up drowning in the lake. As the hatter settled Izuku in quickly to his hat, he whispered a few parting words to the small boy: "му ηαмє ιѕ тєηкσ ѕнιмυяα, вυт уσυ ¢αη ¢αℓℓ мє тєηкσ," And with that, Izuku was flung all the way across the lake and then some.

Izuku had hit the ground with a hard thump, his body not breaking on impact. As he quickly turned his head, he could see The h- Tenko being captured by the red soldiers, his wrists were chained as he gave a sly smile over Izuku's way. Izuku didn't know what to think, 'If Tenko actually is his name, then I'm right! But I don't know how, I have never met this man before. *sigh* This is all just a bad dream... Any second now I'll wake up and be in her arms. Any second now.

Izuku just kept on waiting there for a couple of minutes, sleep slowly crawling on his back. With an annoyed huff, He started walking down the path of dead brown grass. He had to get to the White Queen's palace. There, a fork in the road. On one side, on the horizon, the White Queen's palace could be seen, it was big and looked clean, the chilly aura was welcoming at a time like this. 

On the other side, was a mushroom forest, they were the perfect size for Izuku to lay down and get some shade in the gloomy day, the breeze was nice and even though the aura was a lot colder and gloomier, the vibe was calming and nice. It reminded him of rainy days or clean laundry, two things that Izuku loved most in the world.

he decided that It would be best to go where ever the White Queen's Palace was...But...He was so tired It wouldn't hurt just to lie down for a couple of hours. He couldn't just pass out in the White Queen's palace, but he couldn't just sleep on the side of the road. 'Off to the mushroom forest,' Izuku thought. He wasn't gonna stay there forever, just a tiny detour. Besides, if he was supposed to be the 'champion' of Wonderland, he deserved the right to relax and explore this new world.

As Izuku turned to the forest he began to walk in, he was just about ready to pass out and sleep for a few hours.

\----------------------

As Izuku's feet ached and legs were sore, he had finally found the perfect mushroom to settle down on after nearly two hours of walking the forest. The mushroom was purple with dots of white and splotches of black near the roots, 'It kinda looks like Dabi' Izuku thought, images of the sly cat flashed in Izuku's mind as he climbed on top of the mushroom and curled up into a ball.

As his mind went blank and his breathing steadied, Izuku was sound asleep as he drifted into reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLOOOO! Finally, this chapter is done! This took literally forever, and as you could probably see, the story is switched with some events that originally took place in the movie, this is also where I completely make up the storyline from here (wish me luck) chapters 5-6 are already planned out and we get to have MAJOR background information and plot in the next few chapters! (we get to meet new characters)
> 
> As you also might have realized, I said 'reality' instead of 'dream' (Oh WhAtEvEr CoUlD tHaT mEaN?!?!)
> 
> Anyways, BYEEE!
> 
> (7401 words excluding a/n)


End file.
